fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Phantom Pain
"The man who sold the world..." David Bowie Guilty Valkyrie: The Phantom Pain (The Phantom Pain for short, or simply Valkyrie of Guilt) is an alternate sequel that takes place approximately 60 years after the events of the Guilty Crown television series in the new "Celestial Calendar" or "CC" (pronounced See Two, not to be confused with Code Geass character) era. It is described as a 're-imagining' as it takes elements from anime and manga in the series (both the older anime (2011 - 2014) and the newer anime (2015), but interprets them in a different way. In one way is that it sets it in a 2088 A.D (0048 CC), a world war breaks out over interplanetary travel tech due to "Fallen Symphony" incident. The environment is pretty much destroyed so mankind leaves Earth and starts Celestial Calender 00. Entertainment, infections and songs become heavily regulated and eventually banned due to their power to move people or executed, but a brave idol group and musicians puts on guerrilla performances in the name of a famous act from earlier times that sang to Earth's bitter end, Muse. The illegal revival group's name is... Valkrie. Originally, each of the fanfiction was part of the Our Voice due to his favorites music and various material (example ''Death Are Lives'' is a part of the Our Voices), later dropped and became the stand-alone story with reference to previous fan story, anime and manga, and video games. There are huge reference to Homefront: An Actual Resistance (misspelled as Homefront: A Actual Resistance), Metal Gear Solid: Code Zero/Two Sons , Code Geass: Lelouch of the Witches, Battle of the Superiority, Absolutely Invoke, The Raven, Kojima Warrior: SEED, Infinite Stratos: 4 Answer, Armored Geass duology, EVA Gear Solid, Devil Inquisition Crossover, Emotionally Involved and Kantai Witches where similar events from the anime take place in another universe greatly resembling video consoles, incorporated of the materials that is known in Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online, especially Angel Beats!, Charlotte (Anime), Kagerou Project, Hyperdimension Geass (canceled project) and Accel World. This title based on video games with the same name (albeit some original development and reuse some earlier development including cut content). Plot Beginning with the introduction of Anti-ZONE agent Yuzuriha Kanade, the beginning of the story fills in vital details regarding the events in Anno Domini leading up to the events of the series, including the origins and backgrounds of GHQ Leader Daryl Yan and Void user Leo, including the origin backstory of Fallen Symphony incident and Apocalypse Virus. The Early Anno Domini In the wake of the the "Fallen Symphony" event in CC 'era, the world has been left in tatters and abandoned environment and its natural purposes. Looking to consolidate power, several Regimes have merged into one super-empire known as "ZONE". Fed up with corporate rule and oppression, and seeing a newfound threat in the ZONE, a Funeral Parlor leader known as Shinomiya Ayase (an important character of Gulty Crown) forms an organization of Resistances known as "Voice of Truth" from the ashes of the fallen UN. The Celestial Century Begins In the late of 20th century, the world where society is stabilizing after a conflict called the "Fallen Symphony" almost wiped out humanity after the wake of apocalypse event known as the "Lost Christmas," the whole population decreased over 25% due to having military increased over 80%, making natural goes to pollution and ONLY wealthy and disinfection people staying in the star-like space colony. The unknown metallic-stream virus known as Gazer, which was a manifestation of a human's body in the form of a weapon, giving them superhuman abilities or even the ability to use superpowers and magic. These people are known as Nanomachines. One such person, Leo, who—his rather dysfunctional family aside—is an Orphanage Scientific Hospital and he fell in coma. Instead of a weapon, his Gazer takes the form a Gun Camera. His life changes completely when awoke exactly eleven years later, on September 28, 20XX, a nurse noticed him having woken up and quickly alerted a doctor who informed Leo about his medical condition and later told the latter that he had to leave as he was being seen for by enemy forces. Rio met a mysterious girl with a Japanese High School Student named Nurul Yukihira Sigtuna, a female Japanese-Italian-Turkish hybrid race, beautiful black haired student and otherwise known as 'Painkiller', collapses in front of the enemy on his dormitory room above. She turns out to be a rebel from an unofficial member known Voice of Truth who claimed to be an acquaintance of her, attempted to help him out to escape and she is involved in a conflict against a group known as New Agency. After escaping from hospital during New Agency attack, he vows to become stronger and enrolls to the secret organization called Voice of Truth, a school that teaches combat techniques in order to combat the remaining Nanomachineses and keep objects called Neutron Detector from falling into the wrong hands. The school implements the "Old Endlaves" - a mecha where salvaged from crippled or damaged Endlaves. And thus Rio and the rest of the "friends" is thrust headfirst into the conflict between New Agency and other factions. ''For the full summary, see here. Terminology ''NOTE: Some items and terms are already kept from Guilty Crown TV Series.'' '''The "Fallen Symphony" incident 'ZONE/Zodiac Organizations of the New Empires' A multinational interim government of nations with the succeeded GHQ forces and downfall UN policing the country under martial law. After the end of "Fallen Symphony" incident, they control many colony planets who uses the Anti-Virus and Entertainment Forces (AVEF) and Counter-Terrorists Team (CTT) to enforce their entertainment ban, virus and their rule in the galaxy with an Iron Fist under Totalitarian dictatorship. 'Bodified' Also known as Antivirus Protector, the Bodifes are the successor of Anti-Bodies, but now it have a futuristic gadgets. A law enforcement military unit, the Bodifies are an elite force that have access to special equipment and resources to combat the spread of the Apocalypse Virus and also searching for resistances ID. 'AVEF (Anti-virus and Entertainment Forces)' Formerly known as City Police, a peace-keeping force directly under the order of Father in his fight against the Resistance. They serve him faithfully. Are eventually taken over and absorbed by ZONE after Father is killed. The group was similar to Destroy Entertainment Soldiers. 'Voice of Truth/Diamond Dogs' A resistance group/terrorist organization that aims to free Universe from the ZONE. It is successor of Funeral Parlor or Undertakers and affiliated by 35th Squadron and Maverick. Founded and led by Shinomiya Ayase who succeeded with the deceased Shibungi. Although Voice of Truth can recruit anyone whose hated or betray ZONE, even they can liberate like Funeral Parlor leader, Tsutsugami Gai. 'Neuro-Suit' A new humanoid war machines known as New Endlaves to use for combat and even protect the government. Pilots operate the Neuro-Suit where they control it's movement using its own cockpit. However, it requires to using ID address to mount. Unlike any Endlaves variant, the pilot must eject themselves like a fighter jets before their Neuro-Suit is destroyed or they will suffer a backlash. The Neuro-Suits and digital firearms were made for technologies and outer space. 'Old Endlaves' A previous Endlaves who have been stolen or salvaged by resistance forces. A notable difference will be smaller Endlave (5 meters tall, as opposed to the 10 meters tall mech from the previous Endlaves and Neuro-Suits), which will allow more varied, these Old Endlaves and physical firearms were made from steam and iron compare the Neuro-Suit. 'Valkyrie' An illegal idols organization that try to bring music into people's hearts throughout the universe. They are the successors to the idol group AKB48, MUSE (Love Live! School Idol Project), and 765 Productions (Idolmaster). Like Voice of Truth, this organization that aims to liberate ZONE. 'Armas Genome/Gazer' An evolved version of Void Genome. These persons are divided into four classes; Exiled, who can transform into weapons when sexually aroused, Liberators, who have the power to wield an Exile's weapon form, known as Liberator Arms, through a process known as Drive, Void, who have draw out tools or weapons from any people with any ages, and ESPer, those anyone can using superpower at their own. Unlike previous virus, whenever the tools or weapons broken, it does not affect the victims. This material is exact similar to Armed Virus in Valkyrie Drive. The word Armas means Arms in Italy. Nanomachines See also: Nanomachines VividRaves Similar to Valvrave The Liberator, and formerly known as Vivid System, the Vividraves are a group of powerful machines that were discovered at meteor shower in July 4, 2085 AD/0045 CC. Founded by Isshiki Kenjiro. "Vividrave" is an acronym for "VI'rtual 'V'alkyrie of the 'I'gniting 'D'evice, 'R'esonance 'A'bility and 'V'isual 'E'ngine''". There should be reference to Vividred Operation and Gonna be a Twin-Tail! Which both are same color coded and heroine characters. '''Grimm Reaper factor GHQ Remnant Pandora See Pandora in the Freezing Wiki. Moby Dick Particle Episodes Mermaid Victoria Siren Muse Other #Changes #Characters #Music #Timeline Videos File:Canvas Ranger trailer File:SUNRISE 02 Vanishing Galleries J K F.jpg MGOSVTSS.png Julis, Ouka, Stella.jpg Mari, Claudia, Ayase.jpg 659557.jpg Trivia/Notes Main Article: Trivia * Valkyrie of Guilt '' is both a continuation (as it takes place after "Lost Christmas" incident), retool (which Anime will aired on 2011 - 2015) and a reboot of the series (as it features new situations, settings, and story within an alternate timeline). * The original title was originally named Absolutely Invoke and Our Voice. * Unlike MGS5, this story takes place in 2088 AD/0088 CC, rather than 1984. Links ''See also: Links # Guilty Crown on Wikipedia (background and main story) # Infinite Stratos on Wikipedia (mechanics) # Valkyrie Drive on Wikipedia (characters, Armed Virus) # AKB0048 on Wikipedia (characters, mecha, music) Category:Guilty Crown Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Absolute Duo Category:Anti-Magic Academy Category:Charlotte (Anime) Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Magical Warfare Category:Mecha Musume Category:XenoGenesis: The Revolution Category:The Asterisk War Category:Chivalry of a Failed Knight Category:Soul Workers Category:Armored Core fanfiction Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Upcoming fanfiction